


To love a zauberbiest

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Fluff, Frustration, semi-public smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: Sean is working so much that recently you feel more neglected than usual. Angry and frustrated you decide that it's time for you to get what you need.





	To love a zauberbiest

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). I don't even have ALL my works anymore so this pseud is a storage account for the fics I still have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

You are having a dinner with Sean. Finally you are able to have a dinner together after days and days of eating alone. You understand that Sean is busy, but you are his fiancée and you want some of his attention too.  
“It’s delicious.” Sean compliments and you smile to him.  
“I tried very hard. Our dinners are just as rare as when we were still dating.” You point out and Sean’s fork stops for a moment, then he lowers it and looks at you.  
“Y/N, you know I am busy.” He says seriously and now you lower your fork.  
“I know but I miss you Sean. Soon I will be not your fiancée but your wife and yet I see you rarer than I see my doctor.”  
“Do you see your doctor often?”  
“No! That’s the point, Sean.” You sigh heavily and glance down at your food then back at Sean. “Can’t you spend at least a little bit more time with me? I am tired of being alone.” You say while looking into his eyes and Sean reaches out over the table, takes your hand and opens his mouth to say something, but then his phone rings.  
He remains there sitting, with his lips parted until you sigh and pull your hand away.  
“You should get that.” You mutter and Sean glances at you, looking almost sad, then fishes out his phone from his pocket.  
“It’s Nick.” He mutters but you wave your hand saying ‘do whatever’ and Sean presses the button then lifts phone to his ear. “Nick, what is it? No, I am not busy.” You roll your eyes at this and sigh taking your fork. “I’ll be in a ten.” Sean shoves his phone into the pocket. “I have to go. Some sort of wesen problem. He doesn’t want to tell me on the phone.” Sean pulls napkin from his lap, puts it on the corner of the table and stands up. “See you later.” He walks to you, holds his tie to his chest while he leans and kisses you on the cheek. Before you can say anything Sean rushes out.  
You remain sitting and sigh glancing down at your food once more, then where Sean was sitting just a moment ago. You push your plate away, food doesn’t look so good anymore and you lost your appetite anyway.  
“Whatever.” You mutter and stand up to clean the table.  
________________________________________  
You march into the PD with determined expression on your face. Every policeman that gets in your way quickly steps back while you are walking to Sean’s office. Once you step into the room and stop for a moment every policeman and woman freezes for a moment. They knew how fiery your wrath can be so no one says anything when you march right to Sean’s office and rip open the door.   
Inside there’s Nick and Hank and once you show up they fall silent. Sean notices your mood and swallows slowly.  
“Get out. Now!” You command Nick and Hank and they glance at Sean with pity in their eyes before rushing outside. You slam the door shut and Sean stands up.  
“Y/N, so good to see you-“  
“Shut up.” You walk to his desk and start going through your purse.  
“What happened?” Sean looks confused at you and finally you find what you were looking for. You slam two tickets on the desk and raise your eyes to Sean.  
“We are going to a theater tonight, Sean.” You say strictly and he glances at the tickets then back at you.  
“But I have so much wor-“  
“You are going and I don’t want to hear anything else. Understood?” You frown and Sean slowly nods, hypnotized by your anger. “Good.” Suddenly your mood changes and you walk to him, kissing him on a cheek. “Pick me up at eight. I put suit into your car so be dressed. See you later.” You instruct him and then you leave without looking back at him once.  
Left alone Sean hardly swallows, looks at the tickets on his desk, then picks them up and softly smiles.  
________________________________________  
You are sitting in Sean’s car while he is driving you both back home. You saw a play and it was nice, Sean showed up on time so your mood is extremely good. You didn’t have so much fun in a long time only because of Sean’s work, but now you feel perfectly happy. And slightly in the mood for something else.  
Sean drives in silence and you look at him, examining his expression, but you can’t stop yourself when your hand sneaks on his tight and right on his crotch.  
“Y/N, what you are doing?” Sean glances at you with a wide smile and you lean closer.  
“Oh you know, remembering what it feels to have a man by my side.” You tease making him chuckle and you start stroking him through his suit pants. Quickly you feel him getting harder and harder.  
“Stop it or I will drive into a wall.” Sean glances at you again and you smile to him.  
“No you won’t. You’re a captain after all, you can’t have an accident while driving.”  
“Y/N, stop, I’m serious.” Sean chuckles so you know that he’s not serious. You lean to his ear and nibble on it still stroking him seductively.  
“Don’t tell me you don’t want me, Sean.” You whisper into his ear and Sean smirks.  
“Of course I want you, but I am driving right now.”  
“Then pull over.”   
Sean gives you yet another glance, this one just a second longer, then clenches his jaw and you feel how he starts speeding. You cup his hard erection through his pants firmly and start nibbling on his neck, knowing that you are driving him crazy and that shows because his knuckles becomes white.  
Sean turns his car and pulls over into some almost empty parking lot. There are some cars there, but in general it’s dark. Dark enough for you to do what you want. Sean kills the engine and turns to you, then kisses you passionately, not holding back that the kiss almost hurts. When he pulls back he eyes your face with lust filled eyes.  
“To the back, now.” He demands and you comply instantly, sliding from your seat outside and climbing into the back. Instantly Sean joins and you close the door. Before you can take a moment to look at his eyes he pulls you to him, making you straddle him.  
You kiss again and again, between short pauses when you are unbuttoning Sean’s shirt and he unzips your dress, lifting it to your hips. Gasping of air you look at each other for a moment, but finally Sean’s patience runs out and he wraps his hands around your waist, leaning in to kiss you and you meet his lips greedily, letting yourself to be lifted by his strong hands. Without breaking the kiss Sean leans back pushing you against his naked chest. His one hand leaves your waist and pushes your panties aside.  
You break the kiss and look down into Sean’s eyes when you rise and let yourself sink down, accepting him whole. You cry out from pleasure that makes your body tremble for a moment. Sean’s hands starts traveling all over your body, with his fingertips he explores every inch of your uncovered skin while his lips are occupied with your neck. You toss your hear back and grab onto his shoulders when moving without a support becomes too hard of a task. You start slowly, but as two bodies continue to press against each other you become greedy and rash. Your falls and raises becomes quicker, stronger and you hear Sean moaning against your neck silently, while his hands are pushing you against him, making you feel every inch of his chest on your skin. You dig your nails into his shoulders when you feel that this race is close to the finish and quickly you cup his face with your palms, raising his face to you just to kiss him. You grin when he woges, knowing that he’s enjoying this as much as you are. Sean kisses you eagerly, greedy for your lips just as you are for his and you come undone together, disappearing in bliss and clinging onto each other when you start to drown in pleasure.  
You both stop and look at each, panting heavily, but happy as you can ever be. With your fingertips you gently stroke marks on his face and smile.  
“I see you liked it.” You whisper and only now he understands that he woged. He shakes his head and the marks disappear.  
“I’m sorry, I-“  
“Don’t be, I liked it. I liked the real you. You should do it more often, Sean.” You mutter into his lips and he grins against yours, while his hands wraps around you firmly once more.  
“Maybe I will.” He whispers before kissing you.  
Oh, you do hope that he will.


End file.
